


Всего лишь адская гончая

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: “Сэм спасся из клетки, но не без последствий: ежемесячно он на одну неделю превращается в адского пса (который любит единственного члена своей стаи и все время норовит оказаться поближе к Дину). Дин справляется с этим как может (а может он не очень хорошо)”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь адская гончая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing but a Hound Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/49238) by Amberdreams. 



> **Бета:** Araphel  
>  **Рейтинг:** R за мат  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.  
>  **Примечания переводчика:** Куджо - имя сенбернара из романа Стивена Кинга. Пса укусила летучая мышь, он заболел бешенством и стал убивать людей.

Его разбудил запах. Хотя он знал, что все еще спит: с тех пор, как он выбрался из Ада, прошло уже два, нет, три года, так что сера и душок застаревшей крови ему только снятся, правильно?

Неправильно.

Он распахнул глаза и, борясь с удушливой паникой, оглядел номер мотеля. Сердце билось слишком быстро, пальцы вцепились в тонкие простыни, словно ветхий хлопок мог защитить от чего-то, что присутствовало в комнате. Что-то несомненно присутствовало. Он чуял это. Он дернулся назад, прислонился спиной к деревянной панели в изголовье и рискнул бросить взгляд на соседнюю кровать.

На кровать, где должен был лежать громадный и храпящий Сэм.

Пусто. 

Ничего страшного, Сэм, наверное, встал в туалет. Или пошел посмотреть на тот метеоритный дождь, о котором столько разглагольствовал. Или за газировкой к автомату рядом со зданием администрации. Это нормально. Все норма… 

\- Блядь!  
Он не собирался орать, но горячий, влажный выдох в лицо застал его врасплох. И только поэтому он совершенно немужественно замахал руками и ногами, отбиваясь от пустоты, и соскочил с кровати. Даже потеряв голову от ужаса, он инстинктивно схватил свой длинный охотничий нож и босым занял боевую стойку лицом к… никому. 

Комната была пуста. Ни Сэма, ни жуткого монстра. Две смятых постели, грязно-зеленый ковер, когда-то имевший, вероятно, совсем другой цвет, стол и два стула… Дин невольно отступил, когда один из деревянных стульев сдвинулся с места, как будто его что-то задело. Что-то слишком большое, чтобы поместиться в узкий проход между стулом и кроватью Дина. Стул покачнулся, наклонился и упал на пол. Дин начал задыхаться. Ему было жарко, как будто кто-то выставил на кондиционере температуру в соответствии со стариковскими понятиями о тепле, хотя в номере было холодно.

Проклиная вспотевшие ладони, Дин сжал нож покрепче. Он медленно отошел назад, широко раскрытыми глазами пытаясь высмотреть что-нибудь, что выдавало бы местоположение невидимого врага. Напрасный труд, потому что единственным признаком приближения твари послужил еще один порыв смрада в лицо, а потом оно - что бы это ни было - опрокинуло его на спину. Из легких вышибло дух, нож вылетел из руки, и Дин обнаружил, что лежит на полу и хрипло дышит, а существо воткнуло ему в плечи свои тупые когти и обслюнявило все лицо. 

Да что ж за нахер?!  
Теперь Дин узнал чудовище. Да и как тут не узнать? После того, как его, к удовольствию Лилит, разорвала парочка таких же...

Адская гончая.

По опыту он знал, что такое поведение - как чересчур дружелюбный мохнозадый невидимый щенок-переросток ротвейлера - для адской гончей нетипично. Проклятая тварь, кажется, пыталась зализать его до смерти, и хотя он был рад, что она не превратила его в жевательную игрушку (господи, какое облегчение!), но утонуть в слюне тоже не лучший способ умереть. Через несколько тревожных секунд бесплодных толканий и пиханий у него получилось вывернуться из-под сокрушающего веса собаки - чертова скотина, должно быть, весит больше Сэма - и, тяжело дыша, Дин кое-как встал на ноги.

\- А кстати говоря, куда подевался Сэм? - задался он вопросом, потирая отметины от когтей, которые чудовище оставило на его голой груди.

В ответ адская гончая выдохнула еще большую порцию зловония, а затем навалилась Дину на ноги, ее жесткая шерсть колола кожу, как стальная проволока. Он всерьез пожалел, что не лег спать в одежде. Боксеры слабо защищали от обитателя ада, даже настроенного так дружелюбно. Дин поймал себя на том, что рассеянно поглаживает большую голову твари и почесывает за мягкими ушами. Зверю, похоже, нравилось: он застонал-заворчал восторженно и еще сильнее оперся своим немалым весом на Дина, пришедшего к очень неприятному умозаключению.

\- Сэм? - нерешительно спросил Дин, проверяя свою теорию.

И, конечно же, адский пес с энтузиазмом отреагировал на свое имя. Дин чувствовал, как собака - Сэм, блин, неужто правда? - безудержно виляет хвостом или, скорее, обрубком - как у настоящего ротвейлера. Сэм звонко и возбужденно гавкнул и задвигался: он попятился и забросил тяжелые лапы Дину на плечи, и это было единственное предостережение, что успел получить Дин, прежде чем Сэм снова уткнулся ему в лицо и повторил номер со слюнями.

Это было уже слишком. 

\- Блядь, Сэмми, отвали от меня! Ты весишь тонну и сейчас насквозь меня промочишь!

Дин почувствовал себя полным ублюдком, когда Сэм заскулил, как будто его пнули, и, вероятно, подался назад, так как давление лап исчезло, как и движения языка. Дин вытер лицо рукой, стараясь счистить слюну. И хотя он знал, что вот эта адская гончая - его брат (да как такое вообще случилось?!), он все еще дрожал. С тех пор, как Лилит натравила на него своих собак и отправила в Ад, его слишком много раз рвали на куски, чтобы сейчас он мог чувствовать себя уютно в такой близости от адской гончей. Аластэр любил свою пару собак, ему нравилось находить новые и нетривиальные способы применения их зубам, когтям и неуемной тяге к спариванию. Дин старался не вспоминать, но и в лучшие времена такое удавалось с трудом, а сейчас - с адским псом в номере - он пытался справиться со всепоглощающим ужасом.

Он заставил себя отлипнуть от обманчиво безопасной стены, осторожно подошел к кровати и довольно тяжело плюхнулся на нее - ноги подкашивались перед лицом одного из самых его больших страхов.

Он чувствовал приближение Сэма как источника жара в холодной комнате, затем тяжелая голова осторожно опустилась ему на колени. Дин едва подавил дрожь, и Сэм тяжело вздохнул, но не отодвинулся, сохраняя неподвижность, просто дыша.

Сэм ждал, пока сердце Дина замедлится, ладони перестанут потеть, а тело - дрожать от напряжения. Дин это знал, но нескоро смог успокоиться настолько, чтобы разжать кулак и с опаской положить ладонь на лобастую башку. Кое-что, похоже, не меняется никогда: хоть в человеческом теле, хоть в собачьем - у Сэма был большой лоб. Стараясь не думать об этом, Дин почесывал колючую шерсть и слушал, как брат тихонько поскуливает и пофыркивает от удовольствия.

\- Блин, Сэмми, что это за хрень? Ты теперь так и останешься навечно?..

Сэм вдохнул, помотал головой, шлепая ушами по бедрам Дину. У Дина чуть-чуть отлегло от сердца. Он с радостью посчитал это отрицательным ответом, хотя откуда Сэму - адской гончей знать, что произошло и как долго это “состояние” продлится, Дин понятия не имел. Он не знал точно, насколько Сэм Винчестер внутри пса осознает происходящее, но надеялся, что заправляет всем брат.

Адреналин схлынул, Дин наконец начал расслабляться, и на первое место вышла потребность во сне.

\- Ну ладно. Остается только поверить, что ты не превратишься в Куджо, надеюсь, ты в последнее время не совал морду ни в какие пещеры с летучими мышами?

Сэм фыркнул, явно насмешливо, хоть его выражение морды и не было видно. Дин ухмыльнулся и заполз обратно под одеяло. Он поставил бы на то, что Сэм - невидимый пес умеет закатывать глаза не хуже Сэма-человека. Вообще-то...

\- Ха, Сэмми, уверен, что сейчас ты состроил свою лучшую сволочную морду!


End file.
